Sweet Nightmares
by Guernica322
Summary: Kagome is shot trying to protect Sesshomaru's Younger sister Rin. She goes into a coma, nobody has any hope of her ever coming out. Sesshomaru knows that he can snap her out of it, but he has to enter her dreams to do so. Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. A Day at the park gone bad

**A/N:** I know, I know. I have a whole bunch of stories going right now, but I just got this idea, and whenever I get an inspiration, I just write and post. Sorry if you are annoyed with me! I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sesshomaru, Kagome, or any other of the characters in this story! (sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but its kinda hard not to have them be.)  
  
Sesshomaru heard the call of his little sister from the park. At first it sounded a bit like one of her games, but then it got more urgent. He finally looked up from his newspaper to find a gang closing in a circle around Rin. With the speed of lightning he was up and running toward them. The leader of them looked up a smiled Maliciously.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the great Sesshomaru, the hero of the football team." He said, mockingly.  
  
"Naraku, you filthy son of a bitch, get away from my sister, or you will not have to suffer the consequences!"  
  
"And why should I? What are you gonna do to me, chuck a football at my head?"   
  
Naraku and his group started to laugh. It was a cold, heartless laughter, the laughter of a killer. Sesshomaru Glared at them, and then was about to attack when he noticed one of the group running off with Rin tucked under his arm. Sesshomaru snarled at struck all of Naraku's gang down with one stroke of his arm. He tried to go after Rin, but the guy was to far away to reach quickly without flying, which he was forbidden to do in public. He raced after the kidnapper, but he saw a girl step in from of him. Her hair was raven black, and he recognized her immediately. She was his younger brother's on-again, off-again girlfriend, Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru saw her stretch out her hand and send the attacker flying backwards. Amazed, Sesshomaru started towards Kagome, who had freed Rin. But before he could get there, the attacker rose his arm, and shot Kagome in the head. Kagome fell to the ground, her brain not being able to register what happened, therefore not knowing enough to use her healing powers. Sesshomaru rushed toward her. Rin is kneeling next to her, crying. He quickly dials 911 on his cell phone as Kagome plunges into darkness.  
  
**A/N:** OK, I changed this chapter a tiny bit, and I'm just curious, do you die instantly if you are shot in the head? That's why I previously had her being shot in the face, so the bullet wouldn't go directly into her brain. Please tell me if it would kill her. Thanks for the help! I know, its terribly short, very sorry! But don't worry, it will get better. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. The Brother's visit, Sesshomaru's Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Anything, except my computer, and about 20% of my soul ::evil look::  
  
Sesshomaru enters the house, with Rin in tow. His Father starts to bombard him with questions. "Where have you been? What happened?" He slowly told them what had transpired at the park. Inuyasha immediately jumped from his seat at the mention of Kagome. "YOU SAT THERE AND WATCHED HER GET SHOT? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU FLY OVER THERE AND PROTECT HER?"  
  
"I could not, little brother. Showing my demon powers in public would be fatal to our family. No one must know that we are Demons."  
  
"Can't you just forget the fucking rules? Kagome was almost killed! I should kill you here and now for this!"  
  
Inutaisho interrupted their argument. "Boys, I will not tolerate this behavior in my household. Sesshomaru, you and Inuyasha are going to go visit Kagome. We are forever indebted to her." Sesshomaru nodded his head and went outside to his car, with Inuyasha following him.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital there was such a stench of blood, that they both nearly passed out. They somehow managed to block out the stench and get to the info desk. The nurse told them that Kagome was in a Coma, and most likely would not hear them. They still insisted to see her, and so the nurse showed them her room.   
  
It was a surprisingly pleasant room, even though its contents were anything but. The walls were a light pink, and there was a window that gave a good look of the city's skyline. The brothers took their places next to the bed, and Inuyasha immediately took Kagome's hand and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Sesshomaru, disgusted by this display of emotions said "Brother, why do you torment this woman so."  
  
"What do you mean, I never torment her! We love each other!"  
  
"No, She may seem to still love you, but underneath that mask of love, is a broken heart."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She knows about your meetings with Kikyo, and every time you go back to that witch, you break her heart further."  
  
"Listen, I will not sit here and get lectured on Kagome's feelings by the guy who almost had her killed!"  
  
"Fine then, leave now, go and tell our dad that I will be staying here until Kagome wakes up."  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest, but one look from his brother silenced him. Sesshomaru could do that to a person, leave them speechless, just by looking at them. Kagome knew that, and that's why she did not like Sesshomaru. He was too cold hearted, and he cared nothing for others, except for his family. _If only she could see me now, standing over her and watching for any signs of life._ Sesshomaru sighed. He was in for a long night. He settled himself into the chair, and fell asleep thinking of Kagome, His brother, and the scene at the park.  
  
Sesshomaru's Dream  
  
Sesshomaru watched as Naraku's gang closed around Rin. He fought to get up, off the bench, but found he could not. He saw Kagome run forward and send everyone flying away from Rin in different directions. She grabbed Rin and started to run, but was stopped by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha held up a gun, and shot Kagome clear through the heart. Kikyo watched her cousin die of a broken heart, and laughed in her face. Sesshomaru again tried to move, tried to get to Kagome so he could save her with the Tensaiga, but he still was rooted to the spot. As Kagome drew her final breaths, she watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a deep passionate kiss. Finally Kagome crumpled to the ground. Kikyo laughed again, and started to walk away, holding Inuyasha's close to her.  
  
End Dream  
  
Sesshomaru Woke with a start. He was sweating all over, and he could tell that he had been crying from his terrifying dream. He looked at Kagome, who still held an emotionless face, much like his own. He then realized what he had to do, but he knew that his father would Forbid it. Sesshomaru didn't care if his father did outlaw it, he would do it anyway. Sesshomaru knew that he had to use his demon ability to enter peoples minds while they slept. He would use his powers to help Kagome, even if it killed him. Which it would eventually, if he delved into her mind to much. Sesshomaru decided to wait until the following night to enter Kagome's mind. He then fell back into a fitful sleep, visions from his dream still haunting him.  
  
**A/N:** The plot thickens… I hope you are all enjoying it so fare! Please review and tell me what you think! Flames accepted! 


	3. Hospital, Home, and back again

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I would be writing episodes, NOT fanfics  
  
When Sesshomaru awoke, sun was streaming into the room. He checked the clock, it said 11:30 am. _Crap, I never meant to sleep this late._ He got up, stretched and then went to the cafeteria. The food he smelled didn't smell edible to him, so he decided to go home, have a quick lunch, and then come back to the hospital.  
  
When he arrived home his father was waiting for him. "Don't you EVER do that to me AGAIN!" hey shouted.  
  
"What did I do? I was at the hospital all night!"  
  
"My point exactly. Today is a school day! You can't just give up your school for some girl!"  
  
"She isn't just some girl, she saved Rin's life!"  
  
"yes, I know, but she is in a coma and…"  
  
"And I want to be there when she wakes up!"  
  
"Don't give it up now! You've worked so hard for everything! You're the hero of the football team!"  
  
"Listen, I'll take summer school, and I don't need football! Inuyasha can have my position!"  
  
Inutaisho looked at his son in surprise. _If he was willing to give up his position of Quarterback to his little brother, this must mean a lot to him._ Then Inuyasha appeared from behind he wall where he had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you insane? You HATE all the other humans at school! You've refused to go to any of the dances, you reject every girl who asks you out!"  
  
"Those girls are not worth my time. They were all either over-achievers or sluts."  
  
"Kagome's the biggest over achiever at our fricking school! She stays at school until 7 at night!"  
  
"Yes, but she risked her life for my sister, and I have honor, little brother. I am willing to stay in that room until she wakes up."  
  
Knowing that the conversation was over, Inuyasha went back into his room. He picked up the phone and called Kikyo, his newest girl friend.  
  
"Hi honey, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Kagome is in a coma."  
  
"And…should I care?"  
  
"She's your cousin, you should care"  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He knew that Inuyasha was in his room, talking to Kikyo. Then he remembered his dream. He wanted to go into his brothers room and kick him senseless, but he knew that he could not. If he did, he knew his father would forbid him to see Kagome. Sesshomaru finished his lunch, brushed his hair, and was off again to go see Kagome.  
  
When Sesshomaru arrived back at the hospital, he saw many ambulances unloading injured people on stretchers. The smell was so overwhelming, Sesshomaru had to hold his breath all the way to Kagome's room. He looked at her and saw the same emotionless face he had seen the day before. He sat down next to her, grabbed a magazine, and settled into the chair to wait for the night to come.  
  
**A/N:** I know its boring, sorry about that! The next chapter should get better. Don't forget to review! Flames accepted! 


	4. Kagome's Relunctant Soul

**Disclaimer:** Nobody reads these freaking disclaimers, so who cares? I don't own Inuyasha and co, alright?  
  
Sesshomaru checked the time. It was 9:00 pm, lights out time. He checked the hallways for any nurses that might walk in on them. He then walked back to his chair and pulled it closer to Kagome's bed. He placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. He was instantly pulled into total darkness.  
  
"Kagome?" He called through the darkness. Sesshomaru heard someone behind him. He turned around to find Kagome. She looked terribly sad.  
  
"Kagome you need to snap out of this, you need to get out of this coma."  
  
"Why do you care? Why does anyone care about me?"  
  
Sesshomaru was quite taken aback by this harsh comment.  
  
"I care because you saved my sister."  
  
"You don't really care, you are just a low-life demon, who doesn't care for anyone but himself."  
  
"How do you know I'm a demon?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Only a demon could hate Humans this much."  
  
"But I don't hate all humans. I don't hate you. You are sick, and I am concerned for your health."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I know that Inuyasha hurts you, but you have to snap out of this coma!"  
  
Kagome looked away from him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you see yet? I don't WANT to wake up! Things are so much simpler when I sleep. I thought that you would realize that from the dream I sent you."  
  
"You, sent me that dream?"  
  
"Yes. Now leave me to my thoughts, you only serve to remind me of the life I left behind."  
  
With that, Kagome put her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, and sent a jolt of power surging through him. He bolted upright, breaking his contact with Kagome's mind. He found that Kagome's hands were actually on his shoulders. He gently picked up her hands and placed them back on the bed. He settled back into his chair, and looked at Kagome one last time before closing his eyes. She now had a troubled look on her face, as if his visit had upset her greatly. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru's Dream  
  
Sesshomaru found himself at Kagome's house. The stench of blood was everywhere. He walked into her house and found a young Kagome, about 5 years old, kneeling next to her dead parents. Everywhere he looked, he saw blood. He wanted to do something to help, but found that he was like a ghost. A ghost in Kagome's past. Kagome hugged her now-dead parents, not caring that she was covered with their blood. The police burst in and found her, and they tried to pry her away from her parents, but they could not. The young Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and started to say something to him…  
  
End Dream  
  
Sesshomaru was awakened by Kagome's nurse.   
  
"Why did you wake me?" He asked.  
  
"You were thrashing about and kept shouting things."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for that, I was just having a bad dream."  
  
The nurse nodded and left. Sesshomaru knew that he was supposed to hear that message, but he would have to wait until the next night to find out what that message was.  
  
**A/N:** it's a bit of a cliffy, sorry! I had to. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story. Don't forget to review! 


	5. A Villian Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I asked my magic 8 ball if I owned Inuyasha. It said yes. Stupid thing's broken I guess…  
  
Sesshomaru sits outside the principals office, waiting to be called in. _Curse these Parent/teacher meetings._ Finally the secretary called him in.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru, have a seat." Says the principal. Sesshomaru sits down and tries to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Your father has told me that you wish to skip some time at school, is this true?"  
  
"yes, I want to stay at the hospital with Kagome."  
  
"And you would be making this time up during the summer?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"and what of your career in football, have you chosen your replacement?"   
  
"Yes. I would like to be replaced by Inuyasha, my brother."  
  
"And you realize that this would be giving up a scholarship to any and all schools in the USA?"  
  
Inutaisho nearly jumped out of his seat. "Hold it, Sesshomaru, you never told me of this scholar ship! You will not give up this chance, you can visit the girl at night, but you are going to go to school, unless you are deathly ill, and the same for football."  
  
Sesshomaru tried to protest, but he knew it was futile. What his father said, was the law. Disobeying meant punishment, and punishment was never just a grounding. Once Sesshomaru had been made to take his sister shopping for 3 hours, just because he stayed out 5 minutes past curfew. And it just got worse from there.  
  
Sesshomaru tried to figure out how to get from football practice to the hospital before lights out. He could fly, but that would be disobeying the top rule of their household: Never use your powers in public. Of course, Sesshomaru had already broken that rule once, and was about to do the same that night, but still, there was a large risk that someone would see him, and then everything would be over. It was only until his father pinched his arm that he was drawn out of his plans.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah, its fine. Can I leave now?"  
  
The principal held up his hand, dismissing them. Sesshomaru frowned. Anger was the only emotion he ever held on his face, besides his emotionless stance he normally took. Inutaisho knew that his son must be exceptionally angry for even the slightest emotion to show on his face. He decided not to pester him, because doing so would undoubtedly make the situation worse. Sesshomaru got into his car and drove to the hospital, grumbling about his fathers decision.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Sesshomaru once again placed his hands on either side of Kagome's head, and was again transported into blackness. He found Kagome again, except now she didn't look unhappy, she was just plain pissed off.  
  
"I thought I told you never to come back here again!"  
  
"Even if you did, I would still come back. You have to snap out of it!"  
  
"I don't HAVE to do anything! That dream last night? That was real. That actually happened to me, and now I am stuck with my bastard uncle Naraku."  
  
"That ass hole is your uncle?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why I stay so late at school. When I'm at home, I am abused by both my cousin, uncle and even my aunt."  
  
"You could come live with me, or one of your friends."  
  
"No, Kikyo would follow me. She wants me dead, because she says I stole Inuyasha from her, when really it's the other way around."  
  
Sesshomaru stood speechless. This girl had gone through such pain, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna leave me alone or what?"  
  
"No, I'm not gonna leave you alone, but I will leave you be, until tomorrow night."  
  
Sesshomaru pulled his hands away. He wanted to stay up all night, watching her, but then he remembered his dream. He knew that he had to find out what Kagome was trying to tell him. He settled into his chair and once more fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru's Dream  
  
Once again he was at Kagome's old house, the stench of her parents blood stung the inside of his nose. He raced through the house to get to Kagome. He finally found her, crouched over her dead parents, sobbing wildly. She called for help for a few minutes and then just hugged her parents, weeping. Again, the police barged through the door, and tried to pry Kagome away from her parents. She fought them and ran over to Sesshomaru. She whispered to him "Naraku killed them." and then the police carried her away.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Sesshomaru woke in shock. He knew that her uncle was a wicked person, but he didn't think that Naraku would stoop that low. That was just sick. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He had to find a way to expose Naraku for what he really was. But between school, football, and the hospital, how did he have time for that?  
  
**A/N:** So, the truth comes out. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Inuyasha Finds out the truth

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Inuyasha the show. I bought it with the billions of dollars that I just have laying around that I'm not using to buy a car or go to college.

A/N: OK, some people have been yelling at me for the first chapter, where Kagome gets shot in the face. I recently changed the chapter so that it says that she got shot in the head. I don't know if that would kill her instantly, so that's why at first it was the face. I apologize for making you angry but I have one thing to say: When you review and say that there is something wrong with my story, **_THERES NO NEED TO SWEAR AT ME!!!! AND I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED A JERK EITHER!_** Now, back to my story!

Sesshomaru reached to shut off his cell phone. It had been ringing for the past hour. Finally he just answered it, so the person would stop bugging him.  
  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru said, rather sleepily.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU??!! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME AN HOUR AGO!"  
  
"Dad, stop yelling, I just got up."  
  
"Well get your ass over here pronto, you have to drive Inuyasha to school."  
  
"yeah, ok, fine. Bye."  
  
They hung up and Sesshomaru left the room, with one last look at Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru checked his car clock. It read 8:06. He had about 7 minutes to get all his stuff and pick up his brother. Sesshomaru smiled and checked for cop cars. He got on one of the back streets, and floored it. He stopped at his street, thankful he didn't get caught. As he pulled in the driveway, Inuyasha came running out with Sesshomaru's back pack, as well as his own.  
  
"How the hell did u get here so fast??!!"  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"Thank god you didn't get caught!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as he was sure his father couldn't see them, he sped off, his hair flying out behind him.  
  
_At School…_  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his class, so bored of Ancient Folklore. He lived almost all of it, he didn't need to hear it again. He then heard his name.  
  
"Did you call on me?" He asked the teacher.  
  
"No, I did not. I was talking about the great Lord Sesshomaru, who ruled the western lands until he was overthrown 300 years ago."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head. He didn't like remembering how the humans had taken over his castle, and killed his most loyal servant, Jaken. Although Sesshomaru was rather happy that the imp was gone. Putting up with him for about 200 plus years, that was hard enough. But with his demon lifespan, he would have been dealing with Jaken for the rest of his life. Finally, the school day was over. He gathered up his things and shoved them in the locker, before running to Football practice.  
  
All during practice, he had trouble staying focused. His mind kept wandering to Naraku and Kagome and Kikyo. At the end of the day the coach pulled Sesshomaru aside and said "Listen, Sesshomaru, I know you are upset about that girl being in a coma, but thinking about it during football isn't going to help her any."  
  
"I am NOT upset. I merely would like to be there when she wakes up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the hospital."  
  
Sesshomaru sped off, not wanting to talk to his coach any more. He quickly drove to the hospital. When he got to Kagome's room, Inuyasha was already waiting for him.  
  
"You went into her mind last night, didn't you."  
  
"…"  
  
"you aren't supposed to do that in public!"  
  
"Look, it's the only way to get her out of the coma."  
  
"So, have you talked to her?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away, not wanting to tell Kagome's secrets. Inuyasha growled in anger and then slammed Sesshomaru against the wall.  
  
"Tell me, NOW!"  
  
"She…She said she doesn't want to wake up."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because everything is simpler when you sleep."  
  
"You aren't giving me the whole truth here…"  
  
"I will not tell other people secrets, or other peoples past's."  
  
"Just tell me a little bit of why she won't wake up."  
  
"Well…she sent me...a dream where you and Kikyo came up and shot her through the heart…and then Kikyo kissed you and you walked away together, and just left her there to die."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother in shock. _Why would Kagome send Sesshomaru such a violent dream?_ Sesshomaru knew that he should leave his brother alone, after he had told him what Kagome sent him, but he just couldn't.   
  
"I told you that you were tormenting the poor girl."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. He left the room silently. Sesshomaru knew better than to follow him. It would just make him angry, and when Inuyasha was angry, the person who talked to him first, would die. Instead, Sesshomaru settled into his chair and did his homework, so that the time before 9:00 would go by faster.  
  
**A/N:** Well, Another chapter done!  
  
**Mikazuki:** Inuyasha is such a dumbass  
  
**Shorty:** Mika! How did you get out again? Oh, by the way folks, this is my alter-ego, an inu-youkai named Mikazuki  
  
**Mikazuki:** Yeah, hi! Anyway, Can i kill Inuyasha?  
  
**Shorty:** NO!!!  
  
**Mika:** Fine, fine, even though he is a jerk...  
  
**Shorty:** Yeah...Well...fine, you can maybe make fun of him a bit, but NO INJURING HIM! I would have people after my blood for that one!  
  
**Mika:** Fine. Bye!  
  
**Shorty:** Yeah, bye folks!


	7. One Person Who Weeps

**Disclaimer:** Must I keep repeating myself?  
  
Sesshomaru jerked awake. He had fallen asleep while doing homework. He checked the clock, its was 10:03. _Ah, well, better late then never_ he thought, as he placed his hands on either side of Kagome's head. Again he was pulled into darkness. He didn't need to go looking for her this time, she came running at him in a fit of rage.  
  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS! I'm not gonna wake up! End of Discussion!"

"Will you at least reconsider?"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Because, when someone dies, there is always at least 1 person who weeps for them."

"Yeah right. No one will cry for me. No one cares enough to even come and visit me."

"I care. I visit."

"You wouldn't cry though. You're a demon, a demon who is an arrogant, emotionless, egotistical **JERK**! I don't know why you even bother with me. I'm a human, you care only for other demons."  
  
Sesshomaru bowed his head. All these claims had been true of his character, until he met Kagome. She was unlike most other humans. She was smart, and pretty. She could read emotions very well. Sesshomaru decided to leave again, to collect his thoughts, and to regain his composure. Kagome's words had cut him deeply, even more so because he knew they were true. Sesshomaru took his hands away and was once again sitting in the hospital room. He decided to get some sleep, he knew he had a big day the next day. He shut his eyes and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.  
  
_The next day…  
_  
Sesshomaru woke up at 10:00 the next morning. He smiled, it was Saturday, and it was time to do a little snooping. He decided to head down to the police station first, to see what they could tell him.  
  
He finally arrived at the police station, and went inside. It was practically deserted. It took him almost 10 minutes just to find someone to help him. When he finally did, the officer seemed impatient.  
"Um, Officer?"

"What is it."

"What can you tell me about the Higurashi murder case?"  
  
The officer seemed very hesitant to tell him anything, but he eventually did.  
  
"It was about 11 years ago that it happened. I was one of the officers on duty, so I was one of the first to the scene. The sight was horrible to behold. Two dead bodies, covered in blood. And their 5 year old daughter was hugging them both, crying hysterically. She kept insisting that it was her uncle that had killed them, but there was no evidence against the guy. The murder weapon was covered with fingerprints, but none of them were identifiable. They were only partial prints, and they were all smeared. No one was ever convicted, because the case was closed after a year of investigating."  
  
Sesshomaru thanked the officer and left. He still couldn't find a motive as to why Naraku would slaughter Kagome's parents. He decided to pay Naraku a little visit.  
  
**A/N:** I hope you are enjoying my story! Sorry this chapter was a little short...I didn't really feel like writing a whole bunch. It should start getting a bit more interesting after he goes and visits Naraku, so hang in there! Don't forget to review! Flames accepted (I could use something to rant about! Ya know, vent my frustration…).


	8. A short talk with Naraku

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Inuyasha and company…but I have a demon alter ego!  
Mikazuki: Oh, that's all I am to you, an alter ego! I feel so unloved!  
Shorty: Whatever...

**IMPORTANT! Ok, I recently had 2 more of my stories deleted because they were chat/script stories. I have started a petition against the rules against chat/script, and against list stories. If you would like to have you're name added to the petition, email me at or IM me at either 1)Mikazuki1323 or 2)ShortyGrly2303 . Thanks a bunch!  
  
Ok, on with the story.**  
  
Sesshomaru pulled up to Kagome's house. It wasn't that bad looking. The landscaping was pretty nice looking, and it didn't look evil at all. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and rang the bell. Kikyo flung open the door. She had a smile on her face, but it instantly faded when she saw who it was.  
"Oh, its you. Where's your brother?"

"I wish to speak with Naraku."

"he's not home."

"Yes he is, I can hear him upstairs."  
  
Kikyo glared at him, before showing him inside. "DAD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" She yelled up the stairs. Within minutes, Naraku was standing in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"who are you, and what do you want."

"I wish to speak with you about something…In PRIVATE."

"Very well. Kikyo, we will be in the study."  
  
Kikyo again glared at Sesshomaru as Naraku led him away. _He will not ruin my plans. He will die soon if he keeps this up_ She thought. She smiled maliciously before returning to her room.  
  
In Naraku's study, Sesshomaru was seated across from Naraku, who was sitting at his desk.  
  
"So, what do you wish to ask me?"

"Why did you Kill the Hugurashi's?"  
  
Naraku was dumbfounded. He didn't expect to be questioned on this matter, especially because no one was supposed to know about his guiltiness. He stuttered on his words, not sure as to how to react.  
  
"How…what…H-how d-do you know ab-bout th-that?"

"I have my resources."

"No one knows of this, I personally made sure of that."

"Well, obviously you haven't done a very good job of that!"  
  
Naraku shifted in his chair. He had not expected this, he had no prepared explanation for it, and one slip could cause his whole world to come crashing down around him. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to answer. He finally regained his composure. An evil smirk played on his lips as he looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I do not need to give you any answers. But I will say this: I did not mean to kill both of them, one of them was totally by accident. If you wish to pry further, I'm afraid you won't be living very long."  
  
Naraku shoved Sesshomaru roughly outside. Sesshomaru heard the click of the lock and knew that he couldn't force his way through the door, unless he wanted to melt it with his poison. He sighed and returned to his car. On the drive back to the hospital he kept thinking about Naraku's words. He decided to tell Kagome about his encounter with her uncle that night, she might provide some useful information that could help him prove Naraku guilty. He checked his car clock. It was now 8:45 pm. He didn't have long to wait before he could talk with Kagome again.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in awhile! I was busy working on my other story that I just started…yeah, so sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	9. Kagome Breaks Down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except my computer, and a pet rock named Wombert.  
  
Sesshomaru put his hand on either side of Kagome's head and was pulled into blackness yet again. He didn't have to wait long before Kagome came to him, although she seemed even more annoyed with him than usual.  
  
"Why did you go see my uncle? He's going to kill you now! He killed everyone who knew about his crime, and you're next!"

"I can protect myself. Now stop yelling at me, its hurting my ears."  
  
Kagome glared at him. If looks could kill, Sesshomaru would be 6 feet under within seconds from the death glare that Kagome was giving him.  
  
"I'm here for answers, not for a fight." He said.  
"Oh, and I'm supposed to provide these answers am I? Well forget it. Why would you think even for a minute that I would give answers to you? You're emotionless, you're proud, and you're a demon. Simply put, you're everything I hate, all rolled into one being."  
  
Sesshomaru growled and pinned Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Will you at least listen to me??!! I know you don't like me, but you could at least show a little kindness! I'm trying to help you!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"You are in no position to yell at me."

"Neither are you. I could purify you into oblivion at this very moment."

"Fine, I'll stop trying to help you. I'll stop trying to prove Naraku guilty. Go ahead, stay in this coma. You're cutting up my life. I tried to help you, I failed. I'm leaving now."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk. He silently fumed at Kagome. _I try to help, she refuses. Why I even wasted my time is beyond me._ He was about to leave her mind, when he heard a soft whisper behind him.  
  
"Please, don't go."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around. He saw Kagome, sitting on the ground, crying. He quickly ran over to her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Every time someone tries to help me, I push them away. I yell, and I say mean things to them. You're the only one who's ever stayed this long."  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit unsure of what to do. He finally just wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort her. Soon Kagome stopped crying and Sesshomaru stepped back a little.  
  
"So, what did you need to ask me?" She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Do you have any idea what Naraku meant when he said that he didn't mean to kill both of your parents?"

"No, I have no Idea at all…"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. _How the hell am I going to figure out what that meant? Which one of them did he want to kill? What was his motive? Oi, I'm never going to do this on my own!  
_  
"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about why or how he killed them. I only know that it was him that did it."

"Its ok. I have to leave now, before my energy drains away."  
  
Kagome nodded, and before Sesshomaru knew what was happening, Kagome was hugging him. He was a bit surprised, because no one hugged him, he was never hugged by a girl in his life, unless you counted his mother. He soon got over his shock and hugged Kagome back. They finally pulled apart, and Sesshomaru left.  
  
He looked at Kagome when he woke up. There was a faint hint of a smile on her lips. He smiled too, and closed his eyes before going to sleep.  
  
Kikyo snuck into the room. "Well, Sesshomaru. It is here you meet your end." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She cocked the gun she held in her hands and started to pull the trigger.  
  
**A/N:** I know, you guys prolly all hate me for this one…but I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by tonight, so you don't have to wait long. Thanks for all the reviews! I love 'em! Anyway, stay tuned, and don't forget to review!


	10. Kikyo Attacks

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em  
  
_Sesshomaru's Dream_  
  
Sesshomaru was walking through the park, with Kagome. They were laughing and talking. Suddenly Kagome turned to him and said "Hurry, you must wake up." He shook his head, and said " I don't understand, I am not sleeping." Kagome placed her hands on his shoulder and he felt her give him a shock of purification energy.  
  
_End Of Dream  
_  
Sesshomaru jerked awake just as Kikyo shot her gun. He quickly flew up into the air to avoid the shot and landed behind Kikyo. He grabbed her in a headlock and said "I can kill you, here and now, but first I would like some answers."  
  
Kikyo smirked. "Go ahead, Kill me. But know that if you do, you will never get any answers. From anybody."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her, very confused. He took her gun away, and then released her.  
  
"Good, now I can get on with my business." Kikyo stepped towards Kagome's bed. "Ah, my dear cousin. It is here that you meet your end."  
  
She took a dagger from her boot and got ready to stab Kagome. Sesshomaru ran forward, horrified.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!"

"And you will not interfere." Kikyo held out her hand and blasted Sesshomaru away. He hit the wall, and had to fight hard to stay awake. Meanwhile, Kikyo's knife was inches from Kagome's heart, when, in a burst of pink light, Kagome awoke.  
  
"NO! You weren't supposed to wake up!"

"Well, I guess this plan backfired on you, didn't it?"

"I can still kill you!"

"You forget, fool! I have your powers!"  
  
Kagome blasted Kikyo with her powers, causing Kikyo to be knocked unconscious. Kagome hurried over to Sesshomaru, to make sure he was ok.  
  
"How…what…"

"Don't talk, you just got a pretty bad bump on your head. Here, let me help." Kagome touched Sesshomaru's forehead and suddenly he felt like he could fly around the world.  
  
"What did you do?"

"I healed you, and healing always leaves people with a happy feeling."  
  
Sesshomaru was still very confused.  
  
"What happened to not waking up? You told me that you hated your life"

"I do, that's why I am going to go back to sleep."  
  
Before Sesshomaru could stop her, Kagome laid back down on the bed, and using her powers, put herself back into the coma. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that, after all that he had said to her, she still wouldn't wake up. He gave up on trying to figure out Kagome's character, and instead started thinking about why Kikyo would have come after him in the night.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update…I wanted to work on this chapter last night but my friend wanted me to come and role-play with her. So I did, figuring that I could go and kick someone's butt in a rp fight, but all we did was talk about Inuyasha's crabbiness…I never wanna do that again, it was boring as hell. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	11. Expressionless Naraku?

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own them! Any of them! Get it through your thick skulls people!  
  
Sesshomaru drove silently through the streets. He dare not make a sound, because Kikyo could easily kill him in an instant. He had to get her home though, otherwise people would ask about what happened, and he couldn't let anyone know of the events that occurred that night. He didn't want to think about what would happen if anyone did, in fact, find out. What would he say? What would they do? His head was reeling, but he forced those thoughts out and focused only on driving Kikyo home.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know why he even bothered. She had tried to kill him, and therefore did not deserve his kindness. _Why am I being so nice anyway? Its probably because of Kagome. That girl is softening me._ But no matter how hard Sesshomaru tried to hate Kagome because she was human, because she was stupid, he could not. He kept picturing the girl, sitting on the ground of her dream-world, weeping. Crying because she did not want to be left alone. _Of all the things to cry over, she chooses that one…that human is hard to figure out, I'll grant her that.  
_  
He finally got to her house, and pulled in the driveway. It was so desolate and silent, it was almost unbearable. He picked Kikyo up and dropped her on the doorstep. As he was getting back in his car, Naraku stepped out of the house, his eyes vacant. Sesshomaru looked at him in surprise. Naraku made no move to talk to him, it didn't seem like Naraku saw him. His eyes were totally blank, no expression at all. He just went out, picked up Kikyo and took her inside.  
  
On the drive back to the hospital, Sesshomaru's mind was spinning. What drove Kikyo to try and kill him? And what was with Naraku? He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of these confusing thoughts. He was unsuccessful and only found himself drawn deeper into the mystery surrounding Kagome and her family.  
  
_Back at Kikyo's house…  
_  
Kikyo awoke on her bed with Naraku staring off into space. "You big oaf, I'm awake! Snap out of this state!" Naraku blinked. And within that millisecond that his eyes were closed, something changed.  
"So, you have awoken. Good, now I can get some rest."

"How did I get here?"

"Sesshomaru brought you."  
  
Kikyo fumed. She knew that now, more than ever, Sesshomaru had to die. He was interfering greatly in her plans. She had to get Kagome, she wanted what was rightly hers, and to get it, that wretch had to die.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for the late chapter…I'm writing this story as I go, and I had a **REALLY** bad case of writers block. That, mixed with my feeling like shi…crap. Oi, if I get a cold, expect a delay in the chapters. I normally write them at about 2:00 in the morning, somewhere around there. That, and my sister just moved into college. So I've been busy, feeling crappy, and I also had writers block to top it all off. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love you all! Except for you, flamers! Though I haven't gotten a flame recently…ok, I have to stop writing now. Ok bye! Don't forget to review!


	12. 2 plans, 2 enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
  
**A/N:** OK, I know that people die if they get shot in the head, that's why she got shot in the face at first. Now I just got a review saying that if she got shot in the head she would die instantly. **MAKE UP YOUR FREAKING MINDS!** I'm not even gonna change the first chapter, cuz I'm sick and tired of you guys getting all mad cuz I didn't write it correctly. Sorry for that little rant there…ok, onto the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up and stretched. It was about 11:30 AM, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with his day. He could try to get more answers out of Naraku, or he could stay in the hospital with Kagome. He finally just decided to go home. He was exhausted from the past few days, and being home would do him good.  
  
He drove up to his house, and found that it was locked. Grumbling, he got out his keys and went in. When he walked inside, he nearly turned into his demon form from all of his anger.  
  
He saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together on the couch, all over each other. He tried to calm himself down before approaching them, but it didn't work. His eyes turned red and he ran over to Kikyo, ripping her away from his brother.  
"Bitch, get out of my house NOW!" He practically screamed in her face. Inuyasha just stared, his mouth hanging open, as Kikyo smirked and made her way out. Before closing the door she said "Watch out Sesshomaru, I WILL be back."  
  
Inuyasha finally got over his shock and ran at his brother, his eyes tinged with red. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??!!"

"that wench is undeserving, even for you."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I've had several run-ins with her before, trust me, she is pure evil."  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the room before Inuyasha could get any more angry. _Maybe I was a little harsh…no, I will not question my actions towards that bitch._ Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fuming on the couch. _How DARE he! What the hell does he have against Kikyo? And what was with Kikyo's last words? She said she would be back…oh, I give up. I'll never figure her OR my brother out.  
_  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Kikyo sat in her room, scheming. She needing a way to kill Sesshomaru, or make it so that he couldn't save her cousin. She would have what she deserved. Kagome had taken the honor that was to belong to her, the great Kikyo! Suddenly a knock came to her door.  
"Come in." She said, aggravated that someone had disturbed her thoughts. Naraku slowly entered the room.  
"What is it, slave." Kikyo said.  
"Miss, have you any idea of how to stop Sesshomaru?"

"No, fool. I was thinking before I was interrupted…"

"If I may, I have an idea…"  
  
Kikyo brightened. Naraku always had good ideas, he was a master planner.  
"Go on…"

"Every night the demon enters Kagome's mind by placing his hands on either side of her head. He snaps out of it by taking his hands away. If we could just tie his hands so he couldn't move them to get out of the dream world, he would be immobile and therefore easy prey."  
  
Kikyo smiled maliciously. It was a good plan, and now nothing could stop her from getting what was rightfully hers.  
  
_At Sesshomaru's house…_  
  
Sesshomaru paced his room. He needed a plan to get answers out of Naraku. He needed to get his confession. But how? Naraku was a powerful demon, and would challenge even Inutaisho's power. Suddenly an idea came to Sesshomaru. "Poison." It would work, it had to. A dog demon's poison, when injected in a small amount, would cause the victim to answer any questions truthfully, kind of like a truth serum. He smiled. He would get his answers, and he would get them tonight.  
  
**A/N:** Yah, another filler chapter. But its going to get good in the next chapter, don't worry. Don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	13. The Murderer, Naraku

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THEM! ANY OF THEM!  
  
**A/N:** Ok, I don't give a shit if I'm politically correct about the whole shot-in-the-head thing. So people? Stop criticizing me and saying "you're wrong! Blah, blah, blah…" cuz ya know what? **I DON'T CARE!** Ok, now, onto the story.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't bother driving to Naraku's house, it was faster and more silent this way. Besides, no one would see him, it was past sunset, and there was no moon that night. Sesshomaru was kind of glad to be out of the house on the night of the new moon, because he wouldn't have to listen to Inuyasha's moaning and groaning about being human. He finally landed on the roof of the house, and he peered over the side of the roof.  
  
He saw Kikyo leaving the house stealthily. She was all in black, and he knew that she was going to come after him. But she just kept walking, not taking any notice of the crouching figure on the rooftop.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Not having Kikyo in the house would undoubtedly make his job a hell of a lot easier. He crept through an open window and found himself in Kikyo's bedroom.  
  
He tried to resist the urge to do some snooping, so he headed strait for the door. He figured Naraku would be in his study, so he went down the stairs and saw the light on under the door to the study. He walked over and threw the door open. Before Naraku could move, Sesshomaru had him up against the wall. He grabbed Naraku's arm and injected a small about of the poison. After that, Naraku collapsed.  
  
While Naraku was asleep, Sesshomaru checked his tape recorder, to make sure it was on and ready to tape Naraku's confession. Finally he awoke, and he looked at Sesshomaru with a small amount of fear in his eyes. He knew the effects of the poison.  
  
Sesshomaru kept him pinned to the wall, so that he couldn't escape.  
"Now, tell me Naraku, How and Why did you kill the Higurashi's?"

"Mr. Higurashi was Kagome's step dad, her real father having died several years prior to this. He was a gold digger, and he wanted the family treasure. It belonged to Kagome, and so he wanted to kill her for it. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know about it, and therefore refused to believe me when I said that Kagome's life was endangered. I came over on the day he was planning to kill Kagome, and I meant to shoot him. But Mrs. Higurashi saw my plan and before I could react, jumped in front of him. She died, in an effort to protect her husband."  
  
Sesshomaru sat there in shock. Maybe Naraku wasn't as evil as he had previously thought.  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Kikyo was still on her way to the hospital (she had to walk in order for her not to be noticed. She suddenly felt a slight pulsing in her temple. She sighed, knowing that Naraku had just told Sesshomaru something. She quickly closed her eyes and sent a blast of purifying energy through the mind connection to Naraku. She smiled when she sensed that the blast had gotten to Naraku.  
  
_Back with Sesshomaru and Naraku…_  
  
Sesshomaru was about to ask Naraku more questions when he suddenly turned all rigid, and then disintegrated in a blast of pink light. "Someone…purified him? But how?" Suddenly he realized something. The only two people he knew of that could do something like that were either asleep, or out of the house. Which only meant one thing. "Mind control…" Sesshomaru breathed as he raced out of the house. He had to tell Kagome, maybe this could make her wake up.  
  
**A/N:** So, Naraku wasn't evil, it was mostly Kikyo's fault. Don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	14. Kikyo's Trap

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. own. Any. Of. Them. Get the picture?

**A/N: **Thanks for your support guys! Well, those of you who agreed with me on the whole shot-in-the-head thing. I love you guys! ::hugs all of the nice reviewers::  
  
Sesshomaru leapt up to Kagome's window at the hospital. He checked quickly to make sure the room was empty before climbing in and taking his station at Kagome's side. In his rush, he didn't notice Kikyo peering at him from the doorway.  
  
He placed his hands on either side of Kagome's head, and once more was pulled into the world of dreams. Kagome was waiting for him and ran up to him. She threw her arms around him and said "I've missed you so much!" Sesshomaru was quite taken aback, but he too put his arms around Kagome.  
"Listen, Kagome, I know why Naraku killed your parents."

"YOU WENT AND TALKED TO HIM!?"

"Yes! I hoped that having his confession on tape would get him arrested, and then maybe you would wake up."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and said "I doubt it." Though deep down he knew she was right. Why had he gone and talked to Naraku? Did he really care that much for Kagome? He wasn't sure, but he put his thoughts aside so he could concentrate on convincing Kagome to wake up.  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Kikyo took the duct tape and taped Sesshomaru's arms to the bed, making sure there was no way he could move them while he was unconscious. "My revenge will be sweet, killing both my idiot cousin, and the prying Youkai." She said with a smile.  
  
_Back in Dream world…_  
  
Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's whole account of Naraku's confession with awe.  
"So he actually killed my father so he could protect me? But what is the family treasure? What do I have that he would want?"

"I don't know, Kikyo killed him before I got the chance to ask."

"Kikyo? She killed her own father?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Well, yeah, I really didn't think that even she could sink that low."

"Well, she had him under mind control for some time now, probably since they adopted you." "So he really wasn't that evil…"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head. He felt bad for Naraku, he did something to protect his niece and he was killed because of it. Suddenly Kagome looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes. "Sesshomaru! You have to wake up! Get out of here now!"

"What? Why!?"

"Kikyo is in the room!"  
  
Sesshomaru also realized that he could sense another presence in the room. He tried to pull his hands away, but he couldn't!  
  
"Kagome! I can't move my hands! Kikyo must have secured them so I couldn't wake up!"  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Kikyo watched with delight as Sesshomaru started to struggle against the restraints. "Well, now that he's taken care of, I must get what I originally came here for…" With that, Kikyo stabbed Kagome in the side, and pulled out the family treasure.  
  
**A/N:** CLIFFIE! Hahaha, I feel so evil. By now you should all know what Kikyo wants from Kagome. If you don't…that's really bad. Anyway, don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	15. The Shikon No Tama Falls into the hands ...

**Disclaimer:** …ok, ya'll know what I'm gonna say, so I'm gonna save me some time and not type it.  
  
_Dream world…  
_  
Kagome felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked at it and found she was bleeding. Sesshomaru ran to her side.  
  
"Kagome! What is it? What happened!"

"I-I don't know. It must be k-Kikyo."  
  
_Real World…  
_  
Kikyo looked at the jewel in her hand. It had an unnatural glow to it, and the glow suddenly dulled from the evil that possessed it. "Yes, finally I hold it in my hands. The Shikon No Tama, which by right should have been passed to me, the oldest woman in our family! Now it is mine, and I will do with it what I see fit! Now, its time to finish off my cousin."  
  
_Dream world…_  
  
Kagome gasped. She felt that there was something in the room that was rightfully hers, something that she needed to protect. She had no clue what it was, but she knew that in the hands of Kikyo, it would cause great destruction. She then realized what she had to do.  
  
"Sesshomaru? If I wake up, will you wake up as well?"

"Yes."  
  
Kagome nodded before closing her eyes. She concentrated on the barrier she had around her mind, the only thing that was keeping her asleep. She slowly dissolved it, and when she opened her eyes, she was looking directly in to Sesshomaru's golden orbs. She smiled at him and he quickly ripped the tape off his wrists, and he got off the bed.  
  
Kikyo glared at Kagome. _How dare that wench disrupt my plans! She'll pay, she WILL die!_ She then smirked, realizing that she could and most likely would win this battle. She did have the Shikon jewel, did she not?  
  
"As you see, dear cousin, I now posses that which I have desired for so long. You are powerless against me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Listen, you can have Inuyasha! He obviously loves you, seeing as how he keeps going back to you!"

"You still think this is about Him? Well, you're more oblivious than I thought. I don't care for him anymore, he was just a pawn I used to get to you."

Kagome glared right back at Kikyo. She had no idea what was going on, but she planned to find out.  
  
Sesshomaru stood off to the side, trying to figure out what Kikyo had that made her more powerful. that's when he saw it. She had it in her hand that was hidden behind her back. He had heard about the Jewel, about the terrible powers it possessed. He growled before springing at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo saw right through his attack. She sent a huge blast of purifying energy, one that couldn't be stopped even by Kagome, right at Sesshomaru.  
  
The blast hit Sesshomaru head on, before he could do anything. He nearly cried out when the energy started to try to penetrate his body. But the final blow never came. He opened his eyes to find that his sword was glowing a bright blue.  
"Tensaiga?" (A/N: I think I spelled it right, I'm not sure though.)  
  
Kikyo stared in disbelief. She soon got over it though, and drew her gun.  
"I was going to kill you after I killed Kagome, but I'll be glad to reverse that order if you so desire." She cocked the gun, and right before she pulled the trigger, Kagome threw a barrier around him, causing the shot to drop on the floor as a dud.  
  
"Kikyo, you can't win, even though you have a power up of some kind, you still lack the power to defeat both of us."

"I see you haven't heard of the Shikon Jewel yet, well, it was supposed to be passed to the eldest female in our family, but in a fluke it was passed to you. But now that I, its rightful owner, have it in my possession, nothing can stop me!"  
  
**A/N:** God, I hate Kikyo, don't you? Anyway, don't forget to review! I'll try to update ASAP, but there's no guarantees, since I start school tomorrow. Yeah, fun times for me, right? Yeah, stay tuned!


	16. The last defense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them…yeah…oh, I also hate Kikyo, I mean, she can be cool sometimes…but she's evil! And DEAD! Sorry if there's any Kikyo-lovers out there…  
  
**A/N:** Ok, I feel I need to explain something. I mentioned a few chapters back something about Sesshomaru being the lord of the Western Lands. I want to explain that a bit more. Ok, After Inuyasha's mother died (of natural causes), Inutaisho passed the ruling duties to Sesshomaru. Then, many years later, the humans decided to overthrow the demon lords. I might do a story on that…but I'm not sure. If you want me to, I will!

* * *

Kagome smirked at Kikyo's words. _So, she thinks nothing can beat her, eh? Well, I'll just have to prove her wrong._ Kagome starts throwing blow after blow of purification energy at Kikyo. "How long can you keep up that barrier, Kikyo? It seems to be weakening…how sad." Kagome smiled again, she was beginning to enjoy defeating her cousin!  
  
Kikyo frowned. Her barrier was starting to weaken from Kagome's frequent blasts. She didn't know how many more of these she could take before it gave out completely. She then decided to get out her last defense against both of them, the one thing that could protect her. "Well, if that's how you are going to fight, then I'll just have to bring in the one person you both cannot kill!"  
  
Sesshomaru sneered. He cared for no one, and no one cared for him. At least that's what he led himself to believe. But he didn't expect the person that Kikyo was talking about would be the one person he cared about the most.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha walk into the room. His eyes were totally blank, and they both knew that Kikyo had him under mind control. She knew that neither she, nor Sesshomaru could kill Inuyasha.  
  
"So, How do you like my new puppet? Isn't he great?"

"Kikyo! How could you do this? Don't you love him?!" Kagome asked.  
"Of course not fool. He was just a pawn, like I said earlier. I care not whether he dies or lives, unlike the two of you. Yes, my plan is foolproof, is it not?"  
  
"Damn" Was all Sesshomaru could say. He couldn't think rationally, either. He drew Toukijin (spelling?) and charged at Kikyo, swinging his sword around wildly.  
  
Kagome drew back, frightened. Why was Sesshomaru fighting back with such ferocity? Did he really care that much for his brother? She didn't know, but she had to protect Inuyasha. She put a barrier up around Inuyasha, but it was quickly broken, by Kikyo's arrow. Kikyo smiled as her arrow pierced the shell of the pink orb, causing it to shatter.  
"Got any more tricks up your sleeve Kagome? 'Cause you're gonna need 'em!"  
  
Kagome's power flared with her anger, and she threw all of the power at Kikyo. Kikyo's face fell for just a moment, before she closed her eyes and made Inuyasha come in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened and she drew the blast back to her, so it wouldn't hit Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo just laughed. She knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were defenseless, so she decided to take her leave of them, to go wreak havoc on the world. She called a demon to her window and she made Inuyasha go onto the demon. Before climbing on as well, she said "I'm sure we'll meet again, but next time I won't be so easy on you." She finally got on the demon and flew off.  
  
**A/N:** Ok, yeah, sorry if all these new chapters are getting short, I'm trying my best! Yeah, school just started. I've got homework from the very first half-day! Oi, well, I'm in for a fun year! ack...anyway, don't forget to review! Stay Tuned!


	17. Sesshomaru opens up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em  
  
Kagome watched them leave. She had no idea what to do, and the idea that one of her friends was in danger scared her more than anything. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the floor, leaning on his sword, and breathing heavily. Just the thought that Kikyo had his brother was enough to make him kill everyone, just to get rid of the stress and anger he had.  
  
They both knew that they had to follow Kikyo, but neither made a move. Finally Sesshomaru broke the tension. "Well, lets go." He went to the window and prepared to climb out and fly.  
  
"HOLD IT!" Kagome shouted, she wanted some answers first. "Sesshomaru, we are not leaving until you tell me what the hell happened back there! You HATE your brother, I've seen it in your eyes!"

"I may dislike him, yes, but hate? Never."

"But, I thought you didn't like the fact that he was part human."

"Yes, I do, but that's also the reason I can't hate him."

"Huh?"

"I was there, the many times he was made fun of, ridiculed by the villagers. Many times he would react violently, while others, he would run to his mother. After his mother died, humans began to dislike him even more. Soon, I could not stand it. I had a meeting with all the villagers in the place we were staying, and many other towns in the western lands. I told the people that Inuyasha was their future lord, and that if they did not respect him, they would be punished. They complied, but I think that I started the very beginning of the human revolution."  
  
Kagome was amazed by Sesshomaru's openness. He normally hid his emotions, and that's why Kagome hadn't liked him, he was too hard to read, unlike her other classmates, who were like an open book. That's how she spent her schooldays, just people watching, reading their emotions, their sorrows and happiness, their pride and their anger. But, seeing Sesshomaru like this totally threw her off balance. Kagome knew that she had gotten his character all wrong before, because he wasn't heartless or egotistical at all. So she did the only thing she could think of. She put her arms around Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was somehow comforted by her touch. He felt renewed, and he forgot about past sorrows and his past life, and thought only of killing Kikyo. He imagined the scent of the blood dripping off of his claws. He would get his revenge, and it would be sweet. He smiled maliciously, this lust for blood nearly made him loose control, but he did not, he was to powerful for that.  
  
"We should get some rest." He said. "You are one of our best defenses, so you need plenty of sleep so you have enough energy. And we should also get my father. He may be a bit older, but he packs a hell of a punch." Kagome smiled and nodded. She started to head for the door, but Sesshomaru stopped her. He stooped down and scooped her up, carrying her in bridal style out the window, and into the night air.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry that its so terribly short and boring, I have homework tonight, AND I want a decent amount of sleep cuz I have all this crap to do both 2day and 2morrow. I wish school would go to hell. I had this huge, 50 question algebra test, **AND ITS ONLY THE SECOND FRICKING DAY!** I swear to god, some of my teachers are senile! Ok, anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! I love you all! ::hugs all you awesome people:: ok, yeah, don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	18. The Real Tensaiga

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own Inuyasha, ok? You should know this by now! Friggin' morons…  
  
**A/N:** OMG! Ok, I just figured out what Midoriko's name means! I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that Midori means Green, and Ko means child! GREED CHILD! Is that not hilarious? OK yeah, I will now continue with your regularly scheduled story!  
  
Sesshomaru landed in his backyard and set Kagome down. He rummaged around in his pocket before getting the key to the back door. He twisted it in the lock and opened the door quietly, as to not wake his father. He didn't want to alarm Inutaisho, they all needed sleep. When they stepped through the door, they both gasped.  
  
The house was a wreck. Furniture was tipped over, stuff was melted, and the air reeked of poison. Sesshomaru shoved Kagome roughly out the back door, he knew that if she stayed in the house for longer than a minute, she would die from the noxious fumes that were everywhere.  
  
Kagome suddenly knew what to do. "Stand aside, Sesshomaru." As soon as he was out of the doorway, she sent a blast of purifying energy into the house. The gasses were soon purified and it was safe to breath the air again.  
  
They both stepped in the house. There were obvious signs of a struggle. Inutaisho must have been trying to protect his son, but lost. Sesshomaru and Kagome could only hope that neither of them were dead.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't move or talk. On the inside he was fuming at the thought that Kikyo now had two members of his family, and that she could kill them at any time. Finally he snapped out of his trance and went looking around the house to try and figure out what had happened.  
  
(Flash Back)

Inutaisho awoke to a loud crash. It sounded like it was coming from Inuyasha's room. He ran and skidded to a stop in front of his son's room. Inside were Kikyo and Inuyasha battling. Inutaisho knew that Inuyasha didn't have a chance against the priestess, what with him being human and all. He then saw Kikyo starting to conjure up a huge energy blast that would either purify him or knock him out for almost 3 days. Inutaisho didn't want to take the chance to see if the blast was good or bad, but he quickly lunged and got Inuyasha and himself out of the way of the blast.  
  
Inutaisho and Inuyasha ran to the other bedroom (Inutaisho's). Inutaisho grabbed the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands. He also got the Tensaiga, just in case, although it wouldn't do much good on wounds from purification, but it could protect both of them from death with its shield.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in stepped Kikyo. She had a smile on her lips. But her eyes showed no emotion. Together it made her look terrifying, even to Inutaisho. She didn't bother to run at them, she just approached very slowly.  
  
"What are you two going to do now? I have you cornered, so why don't you just accept your fate. It would make this a whole lot easier."

"Kikyo, I won't let you kill my son."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to…yet."  
  
Inutaisho glared at Kikyo. She was still smirking, and it was unnerving to him. Finally he got impatient and took out Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted as he swung the sword in a mighty downward arc.  
  
Kikyo just laughed. She put up a barrier, and the wind scar rebounded towards Inutaisho. He quickly grabbed Inuyasha and jumped out of the way, and watched as it tore up the bed and the wall.  
  
Inutaisho threw the Tensaiga to Inuyasha, and ran into the living room, hoping to give Inuyasha a chance to escape. Kikyo followed him, and the battle started up again, with Inutaisho throwing poison and other things at Kikyo, while Kikyo just stood there and watched as every attack rebounded off of the shield. Occasionally she would also throw in some of her own power, just for fun.  
  
Inuyasha was watching from the doorway. He didn't like not being able to help, and feeling so weak and powerless. Then he saw Kikyo throw a huge energy blast at his dad. Inuyasha quickly threw Tensaiga at him, and so the sword blocked the blow, although the force from it still knocked Inutaisho unconscious.  
  
Kikyo smirked at him. "at last, the ideal opportunity to get what I came for." She locked eyes with Inuyasha, and slowly approached him. He tried to run, but found he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. Soon Kikyo was right in front of him.  
"Kikyo, why are you doing this? I thought that we loved each other!"

"You might have loved me, but I on the other hand, care nothing for you."  
  
Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. He still couldn't move, as he watched Kikyo place two fingers on his forehead. Then all went black.  
  
Kikyo looked back at Inutaisho. "well, waste not want not!" She said, as she went over to put him under mind control as well. Inutaisho woke up right before Kikyo put him under her spell. He quickly whispered to Tensaiga, "Find Sesshomaru, and lead him to us." Then Kikyo put her fingers on his forehead, and then he saw blackness as well.

(End Flashback)  
  
Kagome went and started examining the living room. A burn mark here, melted stuff there, everything pointed to an all-out struggle. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in his fathers bedrooms. It was worse in there than it was in the living room. The bed was slashed up, Inutaisho had obviously used the wind scar, but why had it rebounded? He didn't know, but he assumed it had been because of a barrier.  
  
While kagome was searching the living room, she saw a blue light. She called to Sesshomaru who came running out. He looked in awe at what he saw. "The Tensaiga is calling to me!"

"Wait, whoa, the Tensaiga Is the sword that you have right now! This sword isn't the tensaiga!"

"No, the sword I have is only a replica of the Tensaiga, it doesn't have as much power as the original, and its only big purpose is to protect me, because if I used it to heal, the power wouldn't come back, it would just be a dead sword."  
  
Sesshomaru picked it up and it started pulsing. "I think its trying to lead me to my father!" He said, astonished that the sword was capable of that. Kagome was also amazed.  
  
"Are we leaving? Now that you have the sword…"

"No, we need rest, especially you."

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"With me of course."  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. She knew that they both had deep feeling for one another, but this was moving to fast for her.  
  
Sesshomaru, seeing the blush, decided to explain. "We don't have a spare bedroom, and the only room that isn't trashed is mine…" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru jokingly picked her up bridal style again, and carried her through the doorway, and placed her on the bed. He got on the bed too, and then got under the covers. Sesshomaru gently kissed Kagome on the lips and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around him, and said "good night, Sesshomaru."  
  
He was surprised at first, by her hug, but soon he hugged her back. They fell asleep like that, locked in each other's embrace.  
  
**A/N:** Yeah, I had to put in the whole "Tensaiga replica" thing because it was only after I wrote the flash back that I realized that Sesshomaru had Tensaiga with him when they were battling Kikyo…yeah, big oops on my part! I tried to make this chapter longer, and I talked about their relationship a bit more, cuz u guys were requesting that. If you find anything wrong, please tell me! I'll try to fix it, but no guarantee's! Ok, don't forget to review! Stay tuned!


	19. Hopeless Love

**Disclaimer:** **IDOT!** **I** **D**on't **O**wn **T**hem! Got it?  
  
**A/N:** Sry this chapter was a tad late, I feel shitty, my teachers decided to see how many books we could take home in one night for homework, and I just went to a party tonight, and I'm totally tired right now…so yeah.  
  
Sun filtered through the curtains that were hanging in Sesshomaru's room. Kagome opened her eyes, and woke with a start. "What the hell…? Where am I?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice. She couldn't remember anything that had happened last night, and this worried her. She felt an arm tighten around her stomach and she gasped out of surprise and alarm. But as soon as she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes staring into her brown ones, she knew exactly where she was and what was going on. She sighed in relief, because at first she thought that she was a prisoner somewhere.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome. _what is that wench getting all worked up over? Did I scare her or something?_ He hated when he couldn't read human's emotions, it made him feel weak and perplexed.  
  
Seeing the confused look on his face, Kagome broke out into a smile, before explaining what happened when she woke up. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, feeling sorry for Kagome. God knows it must have nearly caused her a heart attack to wake up in an unfamiliar bedroom.  
  
Sesshomaru then smiled. He wished he could have seen the look on Kagome's face when she woke up. He almost started to laugh, but stopped himself. Had Kagome really softened him that much? That he could laugh again? He instantly dropped the smile, replacing it with his normal emotionless stance.  
  
It annoyed her. The look he had. The look of disgust that had passed over his face, if only for a second. It was there, and she knew that he was thinking of her. Kagome nearly started to cry. She had come to love this demon, the one that had stayed by her side, even through her emotional times. It broke her heart when she saw that look, so she got up and left the room.  
  
He didn't know what to do, Kagome was obviously upset about something, but what? Then he realized that she must have read his thoughts, through his expressions. _Oh dammit to hell. Now she probably thinks I hate her..._ Sesshomaru realized then that this upset him greatly. Did he really love the human miko, Kagome? He just didn't know anymore.  
  
Kagome turned on the shower. She hated the feeling that was creeping back into her heart, the feeling that Sesshomaru really did hate all humans, including her. No matter how many times she tried to deny it, she knew the look he got when he saw humans. She sighed. _Mother always said that I had bad luck with guys._  
  
**A/N:** I KNOW! Its really short, and it's a filler chapter, kinda crappy, yes? But before you go and bite my head off, I just want to say this: The only reason its so short is because I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys, so you wouldn't go nuts. Yeah, don't forget to review! Stay tuned! 


	20. An Annoyed Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! What don't you get about that statement?

* * *

**Sesshomaru leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to catch a whiff of Kikyo or his family. He couldn't catch any smells, and he swore under his breath.  
"Damn, Kikyo Is good. She covered her tracks well."

"Wait, I think I know which way to go."

"How the hell can you know that?"  
  
Sesshomaru yelled at Kagome. She was getting way to cocky, and it was REALLY starting to bug him. Her way of speaking to him had gotten different, and it reminded him of someone. _Oh, I know who she reminds me of. She's mimicking me._ He was angry at that thought. HER mimic HIM? It was unheard of. _Was I really this annoying?_  
  
"HELLO? Earth to Sessho! Snap out of it!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the ground below, since he couldn't glare directly at her.  
  
"Since when were you allowed to call me a nickname?"

"Since you got that huge stick up your ass."  
  
Sesshomaru was about to say something in his defense, but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was saying while you spaced out, ok, I think I know what way we should go because I can sense the jewel. Its like, its calling to me or something."  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised. _She must have more power than I originally thought, if she is meant to be the jewel's guardian. I better watch out, she could purify me at any time she wants._  
  
"Its that way!" Kagome shouted. "I can hear you just fine, stop shouting."

"What's up with you? It seems like you're becoming annoyed with me."

"What if I am?"

"Then I won't help you fight Kikyo."  
  
Kagome put on her best pouty face. Sesshomaru now was becoming annoyed with her. She was very headstrong, and yet…very nice. _Not to mention how cute she looks when she's angry._ Sesshomaru wished he could see Kagome right now, sitting up there trying to look mad. _Too bad she thinks that I hate her right now_. He shook that thought out of his head. Why should he, the great Sesshomaru, care about a human girls feelings toward him?

_'Because you like her.' _

_'I do not!' _

_'You know you do' _

_'I don't know anything.' _

_'admit it, you've liked her for a looong time, and you_ _know it.'_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
Sesshomaru realized he said this aloud, and instantly tried to cover it up.  
  
"My, what odd sounding birds there are."

"What did you just scream?"

"I didn't scream anything."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!"  
  
Kagome was silent after that, laughing to herself at Sesshomaru's sudden outburst. Sesshomaru, knowing that she was laughing at him in her mind, almost dropped her off his back, but thought against it. No matter how annoying she was getting, he couldn't just drop her.  
  
_'That's because you love her.' _

_'damn, you again.' _

_'That's right.' _

_'go away.' _

_'no. not until you admit you like her.' _

_'Grr…go away now.'_  
  
Hearing the voice in his head stop, he tried to forget all thoughts of Kagome. Which was not an easy task, considering that she was sitting on top of him. But he managed, and he continued to fly across the city, while Kagome lead him. He only hoped that they weren't going to be to late.

* * *

**A/N: SO SORRY! I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long. I had writers block, I got a whole shit load of homework, I had a concert for band last night, and I've mainly been working on this other story I have, its not posted yet, I'm going to try to write it all, then post it. But yeah, sorry for all the excuses, but they are all true. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though It really sucked. Ok, don't forget to read and review! Bye! **


	21. Breaking the Barrier

**Disclaimer: um…I don't own shit, so yea.  
  
A/N: I FINALLY GOT 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you all! ::hugs all reviewers:: ok, anyway, someone asked me how the whole battle with Kikyo took place in the tiny hospital room, but in reality, or actually un-reality, the hospital room was larger that normal ones, much larger. And since Inutaisho is paying for it (he's rich, I mean, he used to be a lord, right?) he could afford this really extensive room, with sound-proof walls (don't ask, I'm on a big sugar high right now) so that's how no one heard the blasts, when Kikyo tried to kill everyone…stupid whore…sry, sudden outburst. No, I really do think she's a whore. Ok, on with the story.**

* * *

  
  
Kagome felt a pulsing in her head. She knew the jewel was close by, though it was well hidden with spells and scrolls. _Curse Kikyo having spiritual powers. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if she was just an ordinary cousin_.  
  
Sesshomaru could sense her annoyance. He really hoped it wasn't directed at him, especially since he hadn't apologized yet for what had happened when they woke up. _Trust her to hold a grudge over something so stupid._  
  
Suddenly Kagome felt it. "DOWN THERE!" she shouted, to excited and anxious to remember that Sesshomaru could hear her slightest whisper. She heard his grumbling, but chose to ignore it. She pointed at a cliff that was below them. They had flown out of the city some time ago, following Kagome's instincts. The sun was starting to set, and they knew they had very little time left with the sunlight.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly descended, wondering where Kikyo could have been hiding out. As more of the side of the cliff became visible, they saw it. A large opening, approximately 20 feet in height and 30 in width. They both gaped at the hole, astounded that Kikyo would choose such an obvious hiding place, made even more evident by the glowing barrier that surrounded the place.  
  
They landed on the ground, and tried to calculate the best possible approach, even though there was no way they would not be detected by Kikyo and her minions.  
  
"Well, first we need to bring down that barrier. That shouldn't be much of a problem, I've got my arrows with me."

"But we will be immediately detected, and could very well fall into a trap."

"Look, there's no other way into the freaking thing, and they will detect us anyway, considering that Kikyo can sense demons."

"We need to find the best possible route to save my family."

"We're not getting anywhere with all this arguing. Lets just go in, and hope for the best."

"But if we do, we risk our own lives, as well as Inuyasha and My fathers."

"Wait…wasn't there a new moon that night?"

"yes, I believe so…"

"If there was in fact a new moon that night, then Inuyasha would be human, wouldn't he?"  
  
Sesshomaru gasped. He remembered how when they had fought his brother, he had been in his Hanyou state. He had not even attempted to use his sword, which was his best defense. This could be good or bad, either way, it gave him more hope than he had to begin with.  
  
"Lets go." He said, bending down so that Kagome could climb on his back.  
"Well looks who's talking mister 'Lets find the best possible route.' I knew you would eventually see that I was right."

"Don't get so big-headed, we still will most likely fall into a trap. By the way, Save your arrows, they are one of our best defenses."  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed on his back. She was full of a mixture of emotions. Happy because they were so close to saving Inuyasha, yet angry at Kikyo for this whole thing, along with many others she couldn't place. Sesshomaru jumped and landed gracefully on the ledge, then let Kagome down off his back. Kagome got an arrow out, and shot it towards the barrier, and watched in anger and frustration when it went dead as soon as it touched the barrier.  
  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
Kikyo sat back and relaxed. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still outside the barrier, and it didn't look to her like they would be coming in anytime soon.  
  
"Thank you Kanna, that will do."  
  
Kikyo dismissed Kanna, and watched as the white-clad figure disappeared in the darkness of the hall. _Well, one good thing about having a father such as Naraku, I get to control all of his minions now, and they do come in handy_. She smirked and called for Kagura.  
  
"Kagura, I want you to greet our guests once they get through the barrier."  
  
Kagura glared at Kikyo, her new master. She had hoped that after the death of Naraku, she would be free to do as she pleased. But it was not so. Kikyo knew of her powers, and how Naraku had controlled her, therefore putting her under the same bonds that Naraku had placed on her. Angered though she was, she knew she must obey. Bowing painfully before Kikyo, she left through another corridor that led to the front of the cave. She sad on the ground and waited for their enemies to break through the barrier.  
  
**

* * *

A/N: I'm half asleep right now, even though its only like, 11:00. Sad, isn't it? I tried to make this chapter kinda long, to make up for my lack of updating (I swear to god, my writers block picks the worst times to kick in. Maybe I have Obsessive compulsive with writers block…is that even possible? LOL) Actually, this chapter is about as long as the other ones... whatever. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. I think I'm more tired then I thought, I just forgot what a review was…that's bad. I better go, before I fall asleep on this very keyboaru5hs434ln,eki… **


	22. The End, Or has it only just begun?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru…there, satisfied?**

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY! Yeah, I haven't updated in awhile…blame my damn school. "Oh, I won't give you ANY homework on Fridays!" Well, if that's true, THEN WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT SHIT IN MY BACKPACK? I swear, if one more teacher tells me some fake ass lie like that, I'm gonna snap. OK, now lets go on with the show. Yeah, I know its been like, 3 months since I last updated. So sorry. I've kinda gotten un-obsessed with Inuyasha, and my new obsession is music. Punk rock, to be exact. So I have been writing quory's (Stories in quiz form) on Quizilla, under the sn of Mikazuki1323. Theres a sesshomaru one, tho i haven't been working on it for awhile. Yeah, sorry about abandoning you guys. I love you! Thanks for reading this story!**

* * *

Kagome took one of her arrows and aimed it at the center of the barrier. Almost effortlessly she let go of the bowstring, and the barrier was gone. Sesshomaru was amazed that she had that much power. They stepped through the barrier cautiously, waiting for one of Kikyo's minions to jump out of the shadows to kill them. They didn't have long to wait for that to happen.

Sesshomaru felt them whiz past his head. "Its Kagura." He whispered to Kagome. _'Dammit. Now we gotta deal with the wind sorceress. Just my luck.'_

"Hey, Kagura! What kind of aim was that?"

Kagura steps out of the shadows, a taunting smile on her lips. She covers her mouth with her fan, so you can only see her gleaming, red eyes.

"If I had wanted to kill you immediately, I would have done so. But, that isn't any fun now is It?" "Where's Kikyo?" Kagome shouted.   
"She's around."

Sesshomaru snarled, then unsheathed Tokijin.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kagura."

Then the battle began.

Kagura sent more and more wind blades at them. Sesshomaru barely managed to deflect them.

"Kagome, I could use a little help!"

"I'm trying to aim the damn arrow! Trust me, I suck at hitting moving targets."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, calm down."

Kagome closed her eyes, and prayed to god that the arrow would hit. She released it, and heard a sickening crack. She looked up eagerly, wanting to see the damage she had caused. To he dismay, she saw Kanna, kneeling near the pieces of her broken mirror.

"Dammit!" Kagome shouted, before notching another arrow. This time though, Kagura was ready for her. Kagome released her arrow, just as Kagura released the wind blades. Both attacks hit simultaneously, and suddenly the cave was filled with the agonizing shrieks of the wind sorceress. Sesshomaru watched as a pink light surrounded Kagura. It was only until after Kagura was totally purified that he heard Kagome's weak call.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called out weakly. She was loosing to much blood to make much noise. Sesshomaru ran over to her, only then realizing the extent of her injuries.

"No, Kagome! You can't die! You aren't going to die!"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Don't waste your energy talking. Maybe the tensaiga will work!"

Sesshomaru pulls out Tensaiga, and trys to will it to life. The sword does nothing. It stays lifeless in his hands, no more than a simple blade.

"NO!" Sesshomaru cries out in frustration. "Kagome can't die on me! She can't! She won't!"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome says, "I am not dying. You have to wake up. Its just a dream." "What? What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru, please wake up."

Sesshomaru looks at her, confused. He was already awake, how could he be sleeping? Well, it was worth a shot…

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and pinches himself quite hard. When he opens his eyes, he sees Kagome's worried face staring down at him. He rubs his eyes, unsure if he is dreaming or not. When she does not disappear, he sits up, and hugs her.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

"you're not dead! It was all in my head!"

"Yeah, I was never dying!"

"Wait, where are we?"

"We are in the hospital, you were shot and went into a coma. you've been a sleep for about 2 weeks."

"You mean, that was all a dream?"

"Uh, well, whatever you saw, yeah, it was a dream. You were muttering some pretty weird things. All about Kikyo being evil, some jewel thing, and all this other stuff."

That's when Sesshomaru noticed the others in the room. He saw his father, Inuyasha and Naraku, even Kikyo! _'What the hell? What is this?'_

"What are Kikyo and Naraku doing in here? They are trying to kill you, Kagome!" "Why would my Uncle and Cousin try to kill me? They love me!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, still unclear as to what was happening. Everything was upside down. Nothing was like it was supposed to be.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "Can you and everyone else leave me for awhile. I need some time to sort through this stuff."

Kagome looks at him, a bit confused, but nods. She motions for everyone to follow her as she walks out the door. Kikyo is the last one out of the room. Sesshomaru doesn't see her smirk. _'That's only a taste of what will happen to you both, Sesshomaru. Just you wait.'_

**THE END!!**

**Yeah, Sorry for totally neglecting my duties. I've also been writing songs...yeah. Thanks for sticking with my story. Sorry again for all this. You guys kickass. thanks again. goodbye.**


End file.
